Out of My Expectation
by Punkn'mice
Summary: Austin and Ally had always been best friends and nothing more. But when Austin needed a date for the New Year countdown party and asked Ally to go with him, how could that one little New Year kiss turned their friendship into some sort of a flirtationship, or even more? This was definitely out of their expectation. A 4 to 5 parts drabble. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Out of My ****Expectation**** Part 1**

A/N: Okay first thing first. I know some of you may have already known about this, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Go watch the promo for Girlfriends and Girl friends now, cuz there are major Auslly in it. I almost screamed out loud and did a happy dance after I watched the promo, but I stayed calm cuz I didn't want my family to look at me like I had gone crazy or something. Second, I guess you can say that this is the drabble I had been talking about in the last chapter of My Journey in Lima, Ohio. Originally, I have another story planned, but somehow this idea hit me and I've decided to write this one first. In this drabble, both Austin and Ally are older, maybe 22 or something. Also it contains some pretty heated up made-out scenes, so you've been warned. Lastly, this will most likely have about 4 to 5 parts. Okay, enough intro, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

Ally's POV

This is definitely _out of my expectation_.

Who would have thought that Austin and I could end up like this? We've been best friend since we were 16 and never have I thought that we can be something more than that. But you know what they say, everything is never what it seems.

It all started on last year New Year's Eve. Trish went to New York for vacation and Dez was also away for Texas to visit his cousins, so it was just me and Austin left in Miami. I was taking a break from my ship in Sonic Boom when Austin came rushing into the store.

"Hey Alls. I need a favor,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but I motioned him to continue nevertheless.

"Okay, here's the thing. I am going to the club with some of my old school friends for the countdown tonight. I was all pumped for the party, that is until I found out that everyone is bringing a date. I don't wanna look all stupid and awkward so I was thinking that maybe you could….you know…."

"Be your date tonight?" She finished his sentence for him.

He made an uneasy face and muttered a "yeah".

"Well, I would love to. But you know I'm not exactly a party person, and I'm sure you can find other girls to be your date,"

"I know, but you're my best friend," he said, "You know me the best and we haven't been hanging out a lot lately since we're both busy working, so maybe we can have some fun tonight,"

I thought for moment. I certainly had admitted that we had both been too busy to hang out lately. Besides, I could really use a time-out from all the work and stress and loosen up a bit at the party tonight. So why not?

"Okay, fine. I'll go with you. But you have to promise me that you will stay by my side the whole time. I hate being alone at parties," She said seriously.

"You can count on me, Alls. I won't lose you, I promise," He said with a grin.

He sounded sincere so I returned with a smile as well.

"All right. I'll pick you up at seven then,"

"Kay. I'll see you tonight,"

"Dress something nice," He teased.

"Like I need you to remind me," I fought back with an eye roll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6:55 and I was all dolled up and ready for the party. I decided to wear a tight black tube dress that outlined my body perfectly with matching sliver heels. My hair was curled up and I put on plenty of smoky black eyeliner and soft pink lipstick. My look was simple but confident at the same time. New Year, New Me. I wanted to be anything but plain old Ally tonight. Just then I heard Austin's car pulling up on my house and he rang the bell a few times. I opened my door to reveal him in a navy blue shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. As much as I wanted to deny it, but he looks _really hot_ in that outfit. Apparently I was not the only one that was stunned when Austin looked at me from head to toe and let out a low whistle.

"You look so se…I mean that dress look good on you," He stammered. _Whao, he almost said sexy….._I couldn't help but blush a little at his compliment.

"Thank you," I did a little bow with the hand gesture which caused Austin to chuckle.

"So are you ready?"

"Let's go paint the town red!"

"Whao, calm down girl,"

20 minutes later, we arrived at the club in the downtown of Miami. The place was already packed with people and the music was so loud that I could particularly feel the ground shaking. We got out of the car then Austin grabbed me by the hand and we walked to a group of people gathered around the entrance.

"Hey guys! We're here," Austin greeted the gang.

"What's up, man?"

"Haven't seen you since last summer,"

"Nice date you got there,"

There were about five guys and four girls in the gang. They all seemed nice and friendly which I took it as a good sign. We continued to talk for a while until one of the guys spoke up.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's get inside and have some serious fun tonight!"

We all cheered and headed into the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Currently, I was sitting in a booth with all the girls in the gang while the guys went to walk around the club. The girls kept giving me shots but I knew my limits. I was fully aware that my alcohol tolerance wasn't particularly high. So when I was on my third one and I started to feel a little dizzy and feverish, I knew I had to stop before things could get messy. Unfortunately, the girls didn't stop pushing me to drink more, so I just settled for taking as long as I could for my forth cup. Shortly after, the guys came back into the booth. Austin came to sit beside me and put his arm around me. At first I was a little startled by how close we were sitting together but then I remembered I was supposed to be his date, so I just relaxed and started to get myself into their conversation.

Time went by fast as it was almost midnight. We all got out of the booth and gathered around the big TV screen in the center of the dance floor, ready for the countdown. The DJ turned down the music a little bit to spoke though the mic.

"Okay, party people! It is almost midnight. I want all of you to join the countdown and yelled "Happy New Year" as loud as you can when the clock strikes twelve! Oh and for those who have a date, don't miss out the chance to have that little New Year kiss!"

"Oh right! I almost forgot about the New Year kiss," Austin exclaimed, and then he looked at me with an unsure face, "So…..do you want to do it? I mean, only if you want to…. I'm fine if you think it will too awkward and….."

_10, 9….._

I decided to cut him off, "What? You think I can't handle a little kiss from you? Never underestimate a girl, Austin,"

_6, 5….._

I didn't know why I was acting so confident all the sudden but I was guessing that's just the effect of the shots I had taken. Austin was quite stunned at my new attitude as well and decided to play along with it.

_4, 3….._

"You are right, Miss Dawson. Now I believe we have lip action to get on with,"

_2…._

I chuckled at his flirty manner. We slowly leaned in.

_1….._

_Happy New Year!_

And then our lips touched. We could feel that the place was shaking with all the yelling and cheering, but somehow I couldn't focus on anything except Austin and his surprisingly soft and warm lips. The kiss was both gentle and passionate that it bought a whole new kind of feeling to me, a kind of feeling that I didn't get when I kissed other guys. Austin's hands, which were initially resting on my wrist, started to travel down my body and settle at my hips, while my hands decided to wrap around his neck to pull him closer to me. He bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which I happily granted him and we started to fight for dominance. At that moment, I could particularly feel my whole body fired up and I was completely stunned that he was having such an effect on me. We stayed like this for another few minutes until oxygen became necessary, so we broke apart, both panting heavily. We looked at each other with our forehead touching and slowly came back to reality.

Austin was the first to speak up, "Whoa," he exclaimed, "That was….."

"One hell of a New Year kiss," I finished for him.

He showed me his perfect smile and said, "Well I guess I should never underestimate you again,"

"I told you I can handle you, Mister Moon,"

"Oh please, you have no idea what you are up against. That kiss was nothing. I wasn't even in full blast," He said with a cocky smirk.

"Will it be wrong if I said I really want to see how you work when you're in full blast," I responded with the same manners.

"No," His smirk grew wider, "Not at all,"

A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, I will upload part 2 very soon so stay tune for that. All I need to say is that their night is not over yet but don't expect to see sex or stuff like that. Anyway, Review please!

-Genevar


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of My ****Expectation**** Part 2**

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all of you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I mean 23 follows and 14 favs for one chapter? That's pretty awesome! Second, I'm really sorry if I've kept you waiting for too long. I intend to upload this early but I just had the most psycho and busy two weeks of my life, I just couldn't squeeze out time for this. Anyway, here is part 2 of this drabble. This one is a little bit shorter than the last one but I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :p

Ally's POV

"Will it be wrong if I said I really want to see how you work when you're in full blast," I responded with the same manners.

"No," His smirk grew wider, "Not at all,"

And just like that, Austin wrapped his hand around my tiny waist and we walked though all the people on the dance floor to find an empty booth. We almost gave up and just settled for doing our thing in a dark corner when we couldn't find one. But luck must be on my side that night, we finally managed to find one in the back of the bar. As soon as we got in and locked the door, Austin's lips were already on mine again.

He wasted no time to get into action. His lips were pressed hard on mine, this time with even more fire and lust then the last time. I was once again surprised at how good it felt when our lips moved in perfect sync with each other. I could particularly feel the electricity going back and forth between us and we continued to fight for dominance. After a few minutes like this, Austin started to push me backward and pinned me hard against the wall. He put his hands on either side of me so I wouldn't have a chance to escape, which I had no intention to. His hands once again trace along my figure and I found myself enjoying it. We briefly broke the kiss to breath and we were looking at each other right in the eyes.

"How the hell can I miss out the fact that my best friend is such a god damn kisser?" He said flirtatiously.

"I can say the same to you," I said with a tiny smirk, "But if _that_ is your so called full blast, then I'm pretty disappointed,"

He let out a quick laugh and said "Oh you're gonna take that back after this,"

I opened my mouth to respond but it was soon being occupied. It turned out to be one of those kiss that sucked the air out of my lungs. I couldn't help but let out a small moan and I could feel Austin smirking against my lips. We carried on for a while and I started to feel a little bit suffocated, but Austin made no intention to stop. In fact, he even took a step further by picking me up and letting me warp my legs around his waist. His hands were dangerously close to my ass and there were particularly no space between our bodies. I felt like being pushed over the edge by him and it didn't help when he slid one of his hands into my dress and slightly touched my panties. The pressure inside of me was overwhelming; the hunger and drive inside the kiss left me hypnotized; the sensation sent from his mouth made those butterflies exploded in my stomach; the intensity of this kiss felt fresh and new to me. I found myself needing to admit that I was losing the battle and Austin Moon really wasn't just any man that I could handle.

Eventually we broke apart, panting like we had run for miles. I lean my head back to the wall to catch up my breath. Austin looked at me as if he was expecting something from me.

"Hm...excuse me Miss Dawson, I believe you have something to say," he teased.

"Fine," I sighed, "I take that back. You win. I just can't handle your full blast," I made air quotation for "full blast", "Now would you mind putting me down?"

He gently put me down and lifted his fist up in the air for his victory while gaining an eye roll from me.

"Whao, I can't believe I got you wrapped around my fingers,"

"What? No! This is just the first time. Next time, I'll come prepared."

"Oh, so we're having a second round?"

"Hm….maybe," I teased.

He just let out a little laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We left the bar at around 3 in the morning and Austin drove me back to my house. The car ride was silent, the only sound heard was the soft music from the radio. I was thinking about what Austin had said. Were we having a second round?

I looked out of the window and got into deep thoughts. Should we do this again? Was it right for friends to mess around constantly? Would that make us something more than friends? I knew that Austin and I were just friends and nothing more, but I couldn't deny that fact that he had a strong effect on me and I _really_ enjoy how close we were just then.

My thoughts were cut short as we had arrived at my house. Austin got out of the car first then went to my side to open my door for me, which was really sweet and caring. I got out of the car and we just stood beside the car in the middle of the street. Austin, being my best friend, knew exactly what I was thinking, he used his hand to lift my chin up so I could look at him.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, you and I are just friends, nothing is gonna change that," He gave me his perfect smile and I smiled back to him.

"Besides, I know you like messing around with me," And his cocky self was back.

I just gave him an eye roll and a half smile.

"And you are not denying," he teased. I just kept smiling and playfully pushed him backward, which caused him to chuckle.

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess. But I _will_ beat you down, Austin Moon,"

I started to turn around and walked to my front door when Austin grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"What? No goodbye kiss?"

"I think we already have enough kisses tonight,"

"Aw come on, you know you want it,"

"God you're so annoying,"

But I still walked up to him and our lips touched softly. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, and it was enough to make my inside melt. For god's sake, how in the world could he have such an effect on me? It was so unfair! We eventually broke apart.

"Good night, Alls,"

"Good night Austin,"

Then I went inside my house and I heard his car drove away. Little did I know that night was the beginning of our…..I guess you could call it, a flirtationship.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you like it! Anyway, I'm not sure when will I upload part 3, but I will do it as soon as possible and also My Journey in Lima, Ohio. Finally, can I ask for 5 or more reviews for this chapter, please? It will really make my day:p

-Genevar


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of My ****Expectation**** Part 3 **

A/N: Okay, before you guys try to hit me with your torches and stuff for taking forever to update, I just want to say I'm SUPER SORRY! I actually had this chapter all planned out already, but I just hadn't started writing. School work had been getting on my nerves and I just didn't feel like writing. But today I made myself sit down and write, so here is the chapter. _This chapter contains some __fluffy stuff__, __a bit more than the last two chapters, so you've been warned! _

Ally's POV

It had been a few months since the event on New Year's Eve. Nothing much had changed between Austin and I. I mean we still hung out and did stuff that best friends did, but sometimes when we were alone, we would unconsciously start flirting with each other. It was nothing big, we didn't made out or anything, but somehow I just couldn't wait for our "second round" to come….

So tonight the four of us – Trish, Dez, Austin and I, went to Cassidy's dorm as she was having a party. It wasn't a big one with all kinds of people there; it was just all of our close friends with a few others. Cassidy's dorm was amount the biggest here in Barden University[Sounds Familiar?], it was also a two-storied one. Our dorms were just about a quarter of hers.

When we got there, almost everybody was already there.

"Guys," Cassidy said with her arms on her waist, "What took you so long? Everybody is waiting for you,"

"Sorry, Cass," Trish said, "Our professor kept on rambling so we're late,"

"Fine," She signed, "Just get in so we can start the party,"

Somehow I got a feeling tonight we'll have a bit more fun than we should.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been partying for about an hour now. A few of our friends were already drunk as hell, but the others were still fine, just a little bit tipsy. Currently we were sitting in a circle trying to figure out what game should we play.

"Spin the bottle?" Cassidy suggested.

"Nah, that's for high school kids," Austin said.

"What about Truth or Dare?" I said.

"We've done that for hundred times," Trish complained, "How about we just combine them together? We'll spin the bottle and whoever it landed on will have to choose truth or dare,"

"Sounds good," Dez commented.

"Alright then Fisher, you go first,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were all screaming and whistling as Elliot and Dallas made out with each other. Cassidy spun the bottle and it landed on Elliot, who was dared to kiss Dallas on the mouth. They eventually pulled away so the girls could finally calm down.

"My God! Guy on guy action! That's hot," Cassidy yelled.

The girls all nodded and giggled.

"Okay, okay," Dallas interrupted, "let's just spin the bottle,"

And it landed on Austin.

"So dude, truth or dare?" Dallas asked.

"Dare, duh," Austin smirked, "truth is for girls,"

Dallas thought for a minute then grinned wickedly, "Okay, I dare you to spin the bottle again, and then have seven minutes in heaven with the person it got landed on,"

Suddenly the room was filled with all the "whao"s from us. Austin was shocked at first but he quickly returned to his cocky self.

"Let's do it," and with that he spun the bottle. People were all very excited to see who would it landed on. As the bottle started to slow down and eventually stopped, it landed on _me_.

The room was once again filled with screaming and whistling. I could feel my face become red. Austin, on the other hand, smirked smugly at me and I knew that our "round two" had finally come.

"Settle down people," Dallas yelled, trying to calm the crowd, "All right. Austin and Ally, you know what to do,"

"Okay," Austin stood up, "But I think the closet will be too small for us,"

"You can use my room," Cassidy suggested.

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked to make sure.

"Of course, Alls. Now go and have fun! But don't have too much fun,"

"Ew, no. We're not gonna do that!"

"Okay, but we want some real action,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't peek or try to listen, okay?"

"Fine,"

I stood up as well and we went up the stairs to Cassidy's room. Austin slid his hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Well it's you and me again," his smirk never left his face, "I know you miss messing around with me,"

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes, "Just so you know, I am not gonna let you take over this time. _I_ am going to give _you_ the best seven minutes of your life."

"I don't think so," He suddenly pushed me up against the door of the room and whispered huskily to my ears, "It's _me_ who will give _you_ the best seven minutes of your life."

I shivered at his words as he opened the door. We entered the room and he closed the door quickly. Not wanting to let him take control this time, I took the initiative and grabbed his collar to pull his lips down to mine. The familiar sense of fire and lust returned to me as our lips clashed in a battle of dominance once again. The kiss was feverish and tantalizing as our lips danced passionately, and I found myself drowning in it. But I quickly regained myself as I was here to win. So I nipped into his lips and he slipped out a grunt. But Austin was not backing down, his hands started to travel up my bare back under my shirt and I couldn't help but let out a gasp. He took the advantage of this and slid his tongue into my mouth.

I held back a moan as I fought back as well. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him backward. He landed on the door with a "bang". I pushed my body up against him and started to plant soft kisses along his neck to his collarbone. I could feel Austin getting turned on as his breathing became shallow and his grip on my hips became tighter. Now that I was in the upper hand, I took a step further and bit at his flesh. Austin moaned loudly and I instantly smiled in triumph. I thought I finally got him wrapped around my fingers, but that's when Austin rolled us around and now I was the one under him.

He pinned my arms over my head on the wall with both of his hands and put one of his legs between mine, so I couldn't escape. Our lips clashed again and this time it was so hard that I was pretty sure my lips had gotten swollen. I tried to break free but all my struggles seemed useless as he was too strong. I started to feel my body getting heated up and my knees were getting weak.

After a while he started to attack my neck and I tried my best not to moan too loudly though he was really pushing me to the edge. He released my arms and let me wrapped them around his neck. His hands went down to my thighs and picked me up in a swift move so even my legs were wrapped around him. Our bodies were closer than ever and that's the time when he decided to make the move – he pressed his hips into mine and I instantly threw my head back and let out a loud moan as the pressure inside of me went to the next level. I could hear Austin chuckled and he repeated the action more forcefully causing me to moan out his name. That must really turned him on as he attacked my lips again with hunger and needs. I gave into the kiss as I was trying to satisfy myself as well.

He started to carry me to a table nearby and let me sit on the edge. Then he started to push me back until my back was on the table and he was on top of me. He gave me those suffocating kisses again that left me weak and defendless. His hands went inside of my shirt and touched the clip of my bra. Before things got out of hand, I pushed his hands away from my bra so he settled for drawing patterns on my back. I was enjoying the warm feeling his touch was giving me when I heard a shout from downstairs.

"Alright guys! Seven minutes are over! Get your ass down here!" That was Cassidy.

I groaned as Austin gave me one last kiss and we pulled apart breathing heavily.

"That was," I said, "Whoa…."

"I know," He smirked cockily, "I told you I would give you the best seven minutes of your life,"

"Okay that's a pretty amazing seven minutes, but that's not the best I have,"

"Oh yeah, then what's the best one you have?"

"Well…I um…not gonna tell you," I stuttered as I jumped down from the table. I started to head back downstairs with Austin hot on my heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the party was over and we all went back to our dorms. Trish and I shared a dorm so we went back together. When Trish was out to grab a bite and I was alone in my dorm, Austin stopped by.

"Sup, Alls,"

"What are you doing here, Austin?"

"What? I can't talk to my best friend?"

I giggled and let him sit next to me.

"Well I just wanna say I win, _again_, so now we're 2:0. Looks like you're losing, girl,"

"Damn it!" I cursed, "This is not over Moon! We're having a round three and I'm gonna kick your ass so hard!"

"Be my guest," He smirked, "I just know you can't resist me,"

"You know your ego is so large it's gonna burst any second,"

He narrowed his eyes and without warning he started tickling me and I kept laughing and struggling in his grasp.

"Okay, Okay," I said between giggles, "I take it back. I take it back. Just stop it,"

He eventually stopped and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Alls,"

"You too Austin,"

A/N: What do you guys think? Hope you like it! So for this chapter, can I asked for 20 reviews? That will mean so much for me! Anyway I saw some of you guys said that you want Auslly to have a real relationship, not friends with benefits. Well they aren't really friends with benefits as no sex is involved, but there are already tons of stories about them having an actual relationship, I want this story to be different so it will mainly focus on them walking the thin line between friendship and relationship. Whether or not it will hop over to a real relationship will depends on how I want the story to end. So I hope you guys understand. I will upload the next one very soon, so stay tune!

-Genevar


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of My ****Expectation**** Part 4**

A/N: Ah finally! Exam's over and I can get on with this story! Hell Yeah! Here's the long awaited part 4. _This chapter also contains some fluffy stuff, so you've been warned! _Hope you enjoy!

Austin's POV (finally)

I was walking towards Ally's dorm which was on the west side of the campus. It was stillpretty early so there weren't too many people out there. I figured I could wake her up and then we can have breakfast together. I was going to do that with Dez but he and Trish got an early class today so it was just me and Ally. As I was walking closer to my destination, I couldn't help but wonder what Ally would wear when she slept. Cartoon pajamas? T-shirt and shorts? Or maybe just her underwear? _Man that's something I will pay to see! Imagine how hot she will look…_

A voice in my head cut my dirty thoughts. _Whoa wait! What the hell Austin? How can you look at Ally like this? She's your best friend, not your girlfriend or something!_

_Yeah you're right. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Eventually I arrived at her dorm. I picked up my pace and walked to her room. I knocked on the door as I didn't want to walk in without her permission. No answer. I knocked on it harder. No answer. _Well she's a deep sleeper_. I then banged on the door and yelled "Ally! Wake up!" Still no answer. "Fine! I'm coming in! Don't get mad with me after this!" Just like I expected, Trish didn't lock the door so I could just walk in easily. Ally was still in her bed and it seemed that my yelling and banging didn't affect her a bit. I closed the door and sat on her bed next to her.

"Come on Ally! Wake up!" I kept shaking her body. Still no use.

"God damnit Ally!" He took off half of her sheets and tickled her waist. That seemed to work as Ally was soon laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell Austin? Stop it you asshole!"

"You made me do this! You're one hell of a deep sleeper you know,"

Eventually I stopped and Ally could finally catch her breath.

"Damn you Austin,"

"Whatever, you're awake now. Do you wanna have breakfast together or what?"

"Yeah sure," She took off her sheets and stood up, "Just give me a few minutes,"

That's when I noticed how sexy Ally was looking right now. She was wearing a T-shirt that was a little too small for her so it hugged her body perfectly. The shorts she was wearing was literally really short, almost looked like panties. And her hair was all mess up but somehow I found it really hot. Ally caught me staring at her and she smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"What? I'm not staring,"

Ally chuckled. She grabbed her jacket and headed out. I couldn't help but stared at her butt as she walked. A couple of minutes later, she came back. She put down her things and stood in front of me.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"Dunno. Maybe we can head out to the city or maybe we can just hit the canteen,"

"Well I have an option for you," she walked closer to me, "how about we do something first?"

Looking at the smirk on her face, I instantly knew what's on her mind. But I asked her anyway.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know," she was now standing right in front of me and I had to look up at her. "Maybe we should get on with our business,"

"You're sure about that? I'm not sure you can afford losing again,"

"Oh bullshit. I'm gonna win this time,"

"Well bring it on," I grabbed her thighs and brought her down to his lap, "I'm all yours," I whispered to her.

Her smirk instantly grew wider. She threw her hands around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. My hands on her thighs atomically did the same. I was getting turn on at the sight of her sitting all seductively on my lap and I felt her lips were on mine. She wasted no time and soon we were in a hot make out section. Her hands were tangled in my blond hair and my hands were drawing patterns on her thighs. Her lips tasted like strawberry, just like the last time. It was so soft and warm that it drove me crazy every time. I could feel my brain melting and my body getting heated up. I never thought that I would like it so much when I kissed my best friend. But hell, she was probably the best girl I had ever kissed. And trust me, I had kissed a lot of girls.

I was thinking whether I should let her win this time, or I should just make her surrender. I decided to play with her for while then bring her down like the last time. I nipped into her lips, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and I slid my tongue inside quickly. Our tongues were battling for dominance and judging from the moaning Ally was making, it looked like I was in the upper hand. _Well I guess I should bring her down now._ My lips started to travel to her ear and I bit on it softly which earned me a soft moan from her. My lips went further down and I started to plant kisses on her neck and collarbone. Her moaning was getting louder and her grip on my hair became harder. I wanted to tease her a little bit so I whispered huskily into her ear, "You like that, don't ya?" At that moment she was getting so turned on she couldn't even speak so she just nodded her head. I was smiling in triumph. _Looks like I'm winning this time again._

Of course, I should have known that Ally wouldn't back down that easily. She pulled herself away from me and surprised me by pushing me backwards. Now I was lying on her bed while she was straddling me.

"You honestly think I'm just gonna back down like that, huh? Hell no,"

She crawled her way up to me and pinned both of my hands on the bed. Now I was a little bit scared thinking about the things she might do to me. She started to plant feverish kisses on me and I tried to break free but it was not working. _Damn, when does she get so strong? _Soon our lips parted and I could feel her lips going for my neck and collarbone. _Oh Shit! This cannot be good!_ I remembered last time when she did the same to me, I almost lost it right there and then. Luckily, I regained myself quickly and made my move on her. But there was no telling whether I would make it this time. She started to suck on my flesh and I was making a hell lot of noise right there. Even though I couldn't see her face, I was pretty sure she was smirking. She finally released my hands. Although I wanted to push her away, my hands were too weak to do so. I decided to fight back by gripping on her butt. That seemed to be applying some pressure on her and slowing her down a little bit. _Okay, now I just need her to stop. What should I do next?_ While I was thinking about my plan, I could feel her hand travelling down my chest, then my stomach, then my pants. Her hand was getting lower and lower and then it hit me. _Holy shit! She's gonna…._ That's when her hand went to my place and she touched me. And no she didn't go inside my pants but still I was so loud I swore people could hear me outside. I just hope nobody was eavesdropping on us or we would be in deep water.

After that, Ally sat back up and looked down on me. The smirk on her face was huge and she was biting her lips all seductively. _God she looks sexy as hell. _I sighed and held my hands up.

"Fine. I admit it. You win this time,"

"Yes!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Told ya Moon,"

"Okay now, I know you like straddling me, but I am starving right now," I patted her butt, "We should really get going,"

"Don't pat my butt damn it," she got off me anyway, "If you wanna get going then get out of my room so I can change,"

"Can I stay and watch? I'll pay you 10 bucks,"

"God no you asshole!"

"Come on, there's no secret between us,"

"Damn you Austin! Are you crazy or something?"

I couldn't help but laughed at her, "I'm just messing with you, though I would love to see you half naked,"

She rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the room, "Not today, Moon,"

A/N: Yay! Ally finally won this time. So what do you guys think of round three? I hope you all like it. So the next part will the final part of this fanfic. I want to know whether you guys want Auslly to stay as friends or become a couple. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I'm all ears. Stay tune for the finale of this fic! I'll upload it very soon. As for My Journey in Lima Ohio, I'll carry on the story after I finish this.

-Genevar


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of My ****Expectation**** Part 5**

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been trying to figure out a decent ending for this drabble. I don't know if

it is good enough but enjoy the finale of Out of My Expectation nonetheless!

Ally's POV

Time flies quickly and soon enough it was summer vacation. Finally it was time to relax and have fun, no more boring

lessons, ten page papers and mean professors. We decided to head to a beach resort and stayed there for a week or so.

Dallas and Cassidy also decided to come with us so that makes six of us. I was packing my bags for the week and somehow

my mind wondered off to Austin. Ever since that round three we had the last time, I had been doing a lot of thinking. To be honest,

I was really confused about my relationship with Austin. What were we anyway? We had been doing things that no friends

would do, not even the best of friend and we were not a couple yet. We were in the grey area and it was the worst. I couldn't

figure out what should we be. This whole competition was going nowhere. We would just keep having secret make out

sessions and I got a feeling we couldn't hide forever, somebody was going to find out eventually.

Finally I finished packing and I headed out of my dorm. They were already waiting for me at the car. We quickly hooped in and

Dallas started the car. It was a long way from the campus to the beach, which was bad since that would give me way too much time

to think. Cassidy was turning the radio up while Trish and Dez was fighting as usual. Even though it was super noisy in there,

I still managed to zone out and think while staring outside of the window. Soon enough we arrived at the beach resort. It was a

huge one with a big swimming pool and all kinds of facilities. The beach right next to it looked stunning and there were beautiful

palm trees everywhere. Of course, it was expensive to stay here for a week but it was worth it. After checking in, we girls and the

boys headed to our separate rooms and settled down.

"This place seems really nice, you know," Cassidy said, "It should be fun here."

"You got that right," Trish responded, "And not to mention the beach looks amazing."

"What do you think Ally?" Cassidy asked.

Suddenly, I was pulled back to reality, "Huh?"

"Alls are you all alright?" Trish asked

"Of course I am!" I tried to fake a smile, "Why will I not be?"

"I dunno, you seems a little… distracted," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, I just got a few things up in my head right now. No worries guys,"

They still seemed a little worry but decided to head to our room first. After a while, we finally found our room. We started to unpack our

things and get ready to head to the beach. Millions of things were still going on my mind and I still hadn't finish unpacking after they were

both ready.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the beach real quick," I said to them.

"Alls, listen," Trish spoke up.

"Hm?"

"If there's anything wrong, you can tell us. We can help you."

"I'm fine, Trish! I'm just…need some alone time," I was trying hard not to lose my temper.

They looked at each other and sighed, "Okay Alls," and they left the room. As I wish I was all alone in the room. I decided to just lay on the bed

and stare at the ceiling for a while, trying to clear up my thoughts. But soon I was being interrupted by a knock on the door. I thought that Trish must

have left something in the room but when I opened the door, it was Austin. _Oh shit! _My face became red instantly and I just stood there like a idiot at the

doorway.

"Earth to Ally?" He asked and snapped his fingers at my face.

I blinked and blushed slightly, "Oh sorry,"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me with concern. I stepped aside to let him in and closed the door.

"You alright Alls?" He asked, "Is something bothering you? You have be zoning out all day,"

I sighed heavily and said, "Yes, I'm fine. It's no big deal." I didn't think I was ready to talk to him about this whole thing.

"Well then cheer up! We're here to have fun you know," he slowly walked up to me, "In fact I know the perfect way to cheer you up,"

I already knew what was on his mind just by looking at his smirk and I was not going for it.

"No," I said, "No. We're not having another round here. They are waiting at the beach, I have to hurry up,"

"Come on Alls, it won't take long," He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, "Unless you are afraid to lose,"

"Afraid to lose?" I looked at him straight in the eye, "I fucking kick your ass the last time,"

"Well this time I came prepared," He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "And I am not too sure about that,"

I shivered at his words as one of his hand went to my chin and lifted my face up. We stared at each other for a moment.

I know I should stop this, this would only make me even more confused than before, but it just felt so good to be close

to him again, I didn't want to let go. He started to lean down and our lips finally touched. It was slow at first, like we were

warming up to each other. But soon enough things started to heat up. His hands went to cup my face and pulled me closer while my hands went up along his arms, feeling his hard muscles. After a while, his hands went down my figure and wrapped them around my waist. Mine also decided to wrap themselves around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. We were closer than ever and we were basically sucking each other faces off. He was nipping at my lips, begging for an entrance, but I decided to play around with him for a while first. Eventually he couldn't stand it, so his hands went down to my butt and grabbed it, hard. I immediately gasped and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. His lips smirked against mine as our tongue battled for dominance. I could feel myself heating up and drowning in his hands. The familiar sense of lust and fire came back to me but this time I didn't pulled myself out, I just wanna let Austin do whatever he wanted to do with me.

We started to back up and my calf hit the edge of the bed. With a little push from Austin, we fell on the the bed still tangled up with each other, with him on top of me. We broke apart to breath but soon his lips were on me again, this time on my neck. He started to plant feather-like kisses along my collarbone. I tried not to moan too loud since I didn't want to be heard outside. But it was getting hard as he was going closer to my sensitive spot. When he reached it, I just couldn't control myself and let out a loud moan. I heard him chuckle against my neck and I decided it was my turn to play. I rolled us over so now it was me on top of him. I sat up and I was once again straddling him. Right when I was about to attack his neck, someone knocked on the door.

We both looked at each other with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Shh," Austin whispered, "It's probably room services. Don't make a sound and they will go away."

I nodded slightly but then Trish's voice came from behind the door.

"Ally! Are you done yet? Hurry up!"

"Oh shit!" I whispered while I covered myhands over my mouth, "Shit! Trish's gonna find out! What should we do?"

"Keep it down and she will go away!"

"Ally I know you're in there I can hear you!" Trish yelled again.

"God damn it!" I face palmed myself, "You know what? Go and hide yourself, I'll go get her."

I quickly got off Austin to let him hide. After a while of running around, he decided to hide in the bathroom. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I opened the door to greet the much annoyed Trish.

"Alls, come on! How long does it take for you to get ready? I know you're upset but everybody was waiting!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know! Just… give me one more minute, please?"

"Fine, but I'm coming in to help you!" Without hearing my respond she bursted right into the room. I silently hope to god that she wouldn't go into the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll unpack your things, and you..." she took out my swimsuit and walked to the bathroom. _Oh shit! She_

_gonna open the door! GOD DAMMIT! _I quickly ran to her, but it was too late. Her hand was on the doorknob and she opened

the door. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the screaming from Trish. But instead, she just said, "Go change!" I

opened my eyes and saw that there was nothing in the bathroom. I instantly relaxed but at the same time I wondered where

did Austin go. I grabbed my swimsuit and headed inside. Once Trish closed the door, Austin came out from behind the curtains

and made me jumped a bit.

"Whoa! That was a close call!" he whispered.

"Yeah right! I told you we shouldn't do it here!" I said to him, "Anyway I need to change. Turn around or go back to curtains."

"Or I can just stand here and watch," he smirked

"For the last time, NO you asshole!" I pushed him back to the curtains. After I finished, I told him, "I'll head out first. You go downstairs later,

okay?"

"Okay,"

I opened the bathroom door and said, "Okay Trish, let's go!"

We headed downstairs and went straight to the beach. Dallas, Dez, Cassidy had already picked a spot for us.

"Well that took you long enough," Dallas joked.

"Sorry guys," I blushed.

"Hey have you seen Austin? He has been looking for you," Dez asked me.

"Ar.. no I haven't," I stammered.

Speaking of the devil, Austin came up to us.

"Dude where have you been?"

"Well I kinda got lost. This place is huge!" He lied.

"Okay whatever! Everybody's here, so let's go take a swim!" Cassidy suggested.

We had fun. In fact that was the most fun I had for the past few months. Time flies and soon it was sunset. I sat on the beach

as I watched my friends fooling around in the water. The sunset was amazing, the wind was comforting and the air was

refreshing. I was enjoying my alone time until Austin sat down next to me. He was holding two bottles of beer and he gave

one to me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He took a sip of beer and said, "Sorry about earlier today. I should have listened."

I chuckled and said, "It's okay.." I looked at the distance and got into deep thoughts. _I have to talk to him about this. This_

_can't go on forever. We need to put an end to this._

I shifted uncomfortably and turned my head to him. "Austin we need to talk."

He turned to me as well and said, "About the competition?"

"Yeah," I tried to suck it up and looked at him in the eyes, "The truth is, I'm confused Austin. I can't figure out what status

we are in now. We're not friends. We're not a couple. Then what are we? I really don't know. We're like.. walking along the

blurred lines, we don't know which side should we take. And it's not good for both of us. We can't go on like this. We need

to stop this before it gets anymore confusing."

Austin slowly nodded his head and said, "So what you are saying is we should choose which side we're taking?"

I nodded, "Either we stay friends and pretend this never happen or we give this couple thing a try,"

Austin looked at distance and I knew that he was in deep thoughts. I looked at the distance as well, trying to make up

my mind. Eventually, he turned back to me and looked at me in the eyes.

"You know to be honest, I love messing around with you. You are probably the best kisser and sexiest friend i can ask for.

And I know you think the same way about me,"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at his cockiness as he smirked at me. But soon the smirk disappeared.

"But.. I think that we can see how things go and just let it happen. We shouldn't force ourselves to make a choice now, we got

plenty of time to think."

I slowly nodded my head. I had to say I was a little disappointed at his rejection but he got a point, we can wait.

"So I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happen, right?"

"Pretty much," He took another sip from his beer and smirked at me, "Trust me Alls, I got a feeling we're not done yet. Wait

till you get loads of me." He put on his signature smirk on again.

We sat there with our drinks and enjoyed the beautiful sunset.

About six months later, the four of us headed out together on the night of the New Year's Eve and eventually we decided

to hit the club, which was the same club Austin and I went to a year ago. Once we walked inside, we could feel the floor

shaking from the music and the crowd. We went for a couple of shots and danced around the floor like idiots. But we didn't

care, we were just having fun. Soon though, it was a few minutes before midnight. All the people gathered around the giant

TV screen in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for the countdown. The DJ turned down the music a little bit to spoke though

the mic.

"Okay, party people! It is almost midnight. I want all of you to join the countdown and yelled "Happy New Year" as loud as you

can when the clock strikes twelve! Oh and for those who have a date, don't miss out the chance to have that little New Year kiss!"

"Oh right! I almost forgot about the New Year kiss," I saw Austin walking towards me with a huge smirk on his face.

_10,9..._

"What makes you think that I'm gonna give my new year kiss to you?"

_6,5..._

"Well you did last year, and that was one hell of a new year kiss. Maybe we should do it again." His hands went for my waist.

_4,3…_

I chuckled and put my hands on his shoulder, "Sure thing, Moon."

_2,1…_

_Happy New Year!_

And then our lips touched. We could feel that the place was shaking with all the yelling and cheering, but I couldn't

focus on anything except Austin and his soft and warm lips. It had been six months since I had touched those lips and

I felt like in heaven. This kiss wasn't full of fire, lust and electricity, it was all about gentleness, sweetness and passion.

It said everything we wanted to tell each other. It made me want to melt in his arms and stayed there forever. He just had

this effect on me that nobody else had and that was when I was sure I wanted to take a step further. We broke apart, breathing

heavily. Our foreheads were touching each other and we couldn't take our eyes off each other.

I spoke up first, "Austin can I ask you something?"

"No," He said, "Cuz I wanna ask you something. Will you go on a date with me?"

At that moment I couldn't help smiling like a idiot but honestly I didn't give a damn.

"Hell yeah I will go on a date with you!"

Upon hearing this, he smiled at me like a kid and we hugged each other tightly.

"See Alls, I know I'm not done with you. Guess you're gonna get loads of me from now on." He flashed his famous smirk at me.

"Well then," I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, "Bring it on, Moon!"

"My pleasure,"

A/N: And that's the end of Out of My Expectation! Woohoo! I hope you guys like how this story ends. Feel free to leave

a comment! To my readers out there, a massive THANK YOU for reading this story, following it, favouriting it and reviewing it.

And thank you for putting up with me for being a sucker at updating. Thank you to you all cuz I couldn't done it without your support.

You guys ROCKS! I love you guys so very much. Until I posted a new story next time, bye!

P.S. I really really really hope that you guys can go check out my other fanfic My Journey in Lima Ohio! It seems that there

are lesser and lesser views for every chapters and it really upset me. To make it worst, I spent a lone time writing the latest

chapter and I only got like three reviews…. I really hope you guys can go check it out and leave a review there. That will mean

a lot!

_-_Genevar


End file.
